Traitors of the Stars: Revelations
by Lord-Druid
Summary: Sequel to Traitors of the Stars. Shinji has recovered from his injuries from Quetzalcoatl, but the Angels are not planning on going down without a fight. The final battle is at hand.
1. A Secret Kept

_Disclaimer: Secret of the Blue Water and Evangelion are owned by Gainax._

* * *

 **Traitors of the Stars: Revelations**

 **Chapter 1: A Secret Kept**

 _Outskirts of Tokyo-3_

A week past since Shinji was out of the Medical Center, healed from his wounds. He thought back to what the voice said to him three years ago. "Time always rush on. Hidden in a dark valley. The Shadow of Death."

He heard clapping. "That was great, Shinji. I didn't know you do poetry."

Shinji was surprised. "Neo!" He saw the former emperor. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to tell you something." Neo said. "The Angels are back on their feet. Who knows when their attack will be."

Shinji calmly sighed. "I thank you for telling me this."

Neo chuckled. "Cut the crap, I'm not a ruler anymore."

"Fair enough." Shinji looked at him. "At least tell me where you've been all this time."

"I've been scouting." Neo sigh. "They say humans are the most dangerous game. But these beasts are even worse."

"You've been giving my parents information?" Shinji asked.

"Yes, and the Atlanteans. Anonymously, of course. Gives me a workout, so it's a win-win." Neo joked. "Had my ass on that chair so long that this is refreshing."

"So you were the one responsible?" Shinji asked. "You lured Nadia out here?"

"Yes and no." Neo said. "It's complicated really, I was just sending video feed to Emperor Eleusis. I guess she just overheard it."

Shinji wanted to get angry, but he can't. He sighed. "Regardless of what the fact may be, it's good to see her again."

"I'm hoping she took being lied to pretty well?" Neo asked.

"Yes, she was in love with the fact that I died, but not really, a message she got from you, the Emperor, and even my parents, who are the Directors of NERV." Shinji says sarcasstically. "Oh yes, we had a fun time, drinking alcohol from Misato's fridge, I don't remember much about what happened after that!"

Neo sighed. "I know you must hate me after that, but what happened happened, and there's nothing I can do about it now."

"I know." Shinji said. "I just needed to let it out. I'm sorry about that."

"Same." Neo hung his head. "Listen I have to go, they might be around."

"Alright, goodluck." Neo left Shinji alone. He looked at the city. "I have to tell them."

* * *

 _NERV HQ, Commander's Office_

"So, the Angelic Order are coming?" Gendo asked.

"Yes. I've heard that they might attack at any moment." Shinji said.

Gendo rubs his forehead. "Who has told you this?"

"I'm afraid I cannot tell you." Shinji softly said.

"It must be our good friend Neo." Gendo smiled.

Shinji was shocked. "So it's true? He's been giving you information."

"Not all the information." Gendo explained. "We found most of them ourselves. In fact, he's the one who found out about the attack on Tartessos"

"Is there anything else your keeping from me?" Shinji asked.

"No, nothing else has been kept secret." Gendo explained.

Shinji chuckled. "I find that hard to believe."

Gendo noticed he was getting mad. "I can understand if you don't believe me. But I'm telling you, that's everything I know."

Shinji slammed his hand on the desk. "And I'm sure mom knows something?! What is she not telling me?!" He yelled. He instantly calmed down. "I'm sorry."

"Are you alright?" Gendo asked. "You've been acting strange eversince you got out of the infirmary."

"I'm sorry." Shinji apologized again. "I guess the battle against Quetzalcoatl really took a number on me."

"You are dismissed." Gendo said. "Take a breather. Read a book. Watch a movie. Just relax."

"Thanks." Shinji said as he leaves.

* * *

 _NERV HQ, Hallway_

As Shinji walked out of the commander's office, he noticed his mother waiting near the door. All he could do was close his eyes and walk away as she entered the office. He heard a voice. "But there's even something worse going on. And it's happening under everyones noses." He looked around.

Shinji saw a spirit. He couldn't believe it. "Quetzalcoatl?" he whispered.

"Now, now. Look, Shinji, I am on your side." said Quetzalcoatl as he thought of what happened. "Even though I have hurt your friends feelings at best and tried killing them at worse. But, look on the bright side, I did make you more of a hero with that speech. Remember that?"

"How are you even here." Shinji said, angry at the Serpent Spirit.

"After you 'killed' me, I was cleansed. I was not myself before. I was given another chance to help you on your fight." Quetzalcoatl explained.

"So now I'm stuck with you?" Shinji asked. "Screw my life."

"Now look, I screwed up back there, a lot of people would not accept my help." Quetzalcoatl said. "What I'm asking is to give me a chance. Fight the Angels and draw him out."

"Who? And to what end?" Shinji asked.

"I don't know his name, but he's masquerading as a man named Henry." Shinji was shocked. "When you past him, he corrupted me, and by extension you."

Shinji stood in silence. "I can see why you want to have your revenge, but what does that have to do with me?"

"I assume you remember the events three years ago." Quetzalcoatl mentioned. "The spirit of a woman came to me, to offer my assistance. She told me everything."

"Shinji!" He turned around and saw Kaji. "Are you feeling alright? You've been talking to yourself for a good two minutes."

Quetzalcoatl was scared. "Don't tell him. You'll jepordize everything."

Shinji yawned. "Yes, I just need to rest my head for a couple hours."

"Okay. Well, take all the time you need." Kaji cheered. "Never know when the Angels will strike again."

Shinji sighed as he walked to his room. "I hope your happy."

"I do appreciate that. Oh, by the way, make sure you're alone when you talk to me. They can't hear me." Quetzalcoatl laughed.

'Spirit of a woman.' Shinji thought. 'Does he mean the spirit in Nadia's jewel?'

* * *

 _Council of the Angelic Order_

Adam sat and contemplated to himself about the state the Angels are in. 'Is it too early to be launching an attack?' Suddenly, an Angel entered the room. 'Ireul, I nearly forgot we had a trump card.'

"Sir, if possible I would like to launch an attack on the NERV HQ, they'll never see me coming." Ireul said, sure of himself.

Adam shook his head. "No. In fact, I have a better idea." He turned to Ireul. "I want you to spy for me. Go through any camera they have and give me any information on the Warriors of Fate. Even when nature calls, I want to know everything."

"Understood." Ireul nodded and started to walk away.

"Don't worry. You will make use of your powers really soon." Adam said, lifting Ireul's spirit.

* * *

 _NERV HQ, Shinji's Room_

Shinji sighed. "So what's the deal?"

Quetzalcoatl appeared again. "What do you mean?"

"Why am I the only one I can see you?" Shinji said, clearly angry.

"I'm not entirely sure." Quetzalcoatl pondered. "Maybe because I've been inside you the whole time. That probably contributed."

Shinji sighed again. Nadia opened the door. "Shinji, I've got some information on where we could find the next Ange..." She noticed Quetzalcoatl. "No. No no no."

"Hi." Quetzalcoatl said causing Nadia to nearly scream before Shinji put a hand on her mouth.

"Listen, I don't understand it either. But he's an ally, who got corrupted while we were at Tartessos." Shinji admitted. "I want you to keep this a secret, I don't think they'll allow me to stay on duty if they found out. Please, can you do that." Nadia nodded.

Shinji let go of Nadia. She then looked at Quetzalcoatl. "It's a long story." He joked.

Nadia reached her hand towards him, only to pass through him. "No one else can see you?"

"I thought only Shinji could." Quetzalcoatl contemplated. "Maybe it's because both of you were responsible for my freedom." They were confused. "When I was corrupted, the negative views begin to rise up, almost like demonization. So when you killed me, you actually killed my shadow and by defeating me, you freed me."

They were both skeptical. "Makes about as much sense." Shinji joked.

* * *

 _Quetzalcoatl, freed from the shackles of corruption, joins our heroes in an attempt to fight the Angels._

 _Meanwhile, Adam is planning something big, Cain is working in the shadows, and a man masquerading as Henry is still out there._


	2. Lost and Found

_Disclaimer: Secret of Blue Water and Evangelion are owned by Gainax_

* * *

 **Traitors of the Stars: Revelations**

 **Chapter 2: Lost and Found**

 _NERV HQ, Shinji's Room_

"So, what do you know about the Angels, first of all." Nadia asked the snake.

"Nothing you don't know, except someone's working behind the scenes. It's not Henry." Quetzalcoatl assured.

Shinji facepalmed. "And you didn't say anything earlier?"

"I would have, if both of you weren't freaking out." He said.

The intercom went on. "All Warriors come to the Briefing Room. All Warriors come to the Briefing Room."

"We'll talk about this later." Shinji said in an angry tone.

"Alright." Quetzalcoatl sighed.

* * *

 _NERV HQ, Hallway_

Misato walked toward the briefing room when she noticed Shinji and Nadia. "Hey, wait!"

"Misato? I figured you'd be in the briefing room." Shinji said.

"I know, but there's a change of plans." Misato said. "Both of you, go to the Command Room. They have a special mission for you."

"What about?" He asked.

"That's all they told me. Talk to them if you want to know what it is." Misato left in a hurry. "See ya!"

"Something tells me that this might not be good." Nadia said.

* * *

 _NERV HQ, Commander's Office_

Shinji and Nadia entered the room. "Good day, both of you." Gendo said. "I hate to end this short, but somethings were stolen from the European Branch and here."

"What?" Shinji was shocked.

"The Lance of Longinus and the Lance of Cassius." Yui explained. "We have the others Warriors hunting down other jewels, but they're worthless without them."

"Did you know who it was?" Nadia asked.

"No, never seen him before." Gendo admitted. "Those who saw him said he did have a certain aura on him though, I think he's more than an Angel."

"Henry..." Shinji whispered.

Quetzalcoatl laughed. "Great, so the thing that's imparitive to entering the Angel's base was stolen by the man who I want dead. Beautiful."

"You know this man?" Gendo asked.

"I have a good idea." Shinji started to leave.

"Wait!" Gendo said. "He left this, I guess it was meant for you."

Shinji read the note. " **I do hope you found this. These would be useful. I do hope we have no hard feelings, it's for a good cause. If you want them, then find me. I'll be paying an old friend a visit in the bottom of the world.** " It all ends with a symbol he never seen that looks like a bizzarly-shaped question mark.

"Bottom of the world?" Shinji thought outloud. "Antartica?"

"Antartica?!" Nadia shouted. "He must be talking about Iilon! We have to go now!"

"We have a V-TOL ready for you." Gendo said. "Godspeed."

* * *

 _Antartica_

Nadia led Shinji to the caves to Iilon. "So, you met him before?" Shinji asked.

"Yes, I first meet him three years ago. When... the Neo-Atlanteans and SEELE was the threat." Nadia explained.

Shinji sighed. "This Henry guy must really have it out for this person if he came all the way here."

"Yes... 'Person'." Quetzalcoatl chuckled.

"You'll be surprised." Nadia said.

They made their way to the pool. "Whoa." Shinji said in amazement. "This is incredible."

Quetzalcoatl, however, was not impressed. "Yes, sure. If you say so."

"Iilon!" Nadia said loudly, scaring Shinji. "Please, listen to my pleas. We require your advise."

There was rumbling, vibrating the ground. The giant white whale showed itself. Shinji was absolutely speechless. "I am Iilon, the keeper of knowledge and guardian of the Tree of Life. To what do I owe this visit?"

"We are looking for a man named Henry, we have reason to believe he is here in Antartica." Nadia said. "Is it true?"

Iilon focused on finding the person in question. "I do not see anyone by that name, I do however see someone in the frozen desert not too far from the entrance. He is alone, maybe this is the man you are looking for?"

"It's a start." Nadia said.

"I see you brought some visitors." Iilon noticed Shinji and Quetzalcoatl, shocking everyone.

"You can see me?" Quetzalcoatl asked.

"Yes." Iilon said. "And I can hear you, though that goes without saying." He turned his attention to Shinji. "So, you are Shinji Ikari? It is a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise." Shinji said.

"Find this man. I sense great evil within him." Iilon said. "I don't think he's even human."

"Understood." Shinji said.

"There's something I wish to tell Nadia though." Iilon said.

"Go on ahead." Shinji started to leave. "Tell me, that vision you showed me. Has it been averted?"

"No." Iilon said.

Nadia looked at the enterance. "So, Quetzalcoatl still can't be trusted."

"I'll leave what you think to you." Iilon said as he decended to the water.

Nadia met Shinji outside of the cave. "Everything alright?" Shinji asked.

"Yes." Nadia lied. "Let's find Henry."

"Already here." said a smiling blond man appearing out of nowhere.

"HENRY!" Shinji shouted. "WHERE'S THE LANCE OF LONGINUS AND THE LANCE OF CASSIUS!"

"Right here." Henry said calmly, the lances appearred out of nowhere and was floating. "I wanted to see for myself if these things are necessary as I think they are. Come at me. Show me your conviction."

As Shinji and Nadia readied their weapons, Shinji charged at him. Henry changed the winds towards Shinji and knocked him off balance. "What?"

"I am the wind." Henry boasted. "You can't reach me." Nadia tried a back attack, but he teleported. "Nice try, Princess." She looked coldly at him. "I gotta go. See ya." He said as he disappeared.

"Come back!" Shinji said coldly.

"Don't you get it." Quetzalcoatl said. "He was toying with you. He never intended to stay in the first place."

"How do you know?" Nadia asked.

"He needs the Lances for something, does he not?" He asked. "He's probably looking for a way to use them. No offense, but he does not have time to waste on the likes of you."

Shinji and Nadia knew that Quetzalcoatl was right. "I'll radio back to base." Shinji pulled out a communicator. "Command, this is Shinji. Me and Nadia found Henry, but he just toyed with us. He's gone." He heard static. "Hello?" Still static. "What the hell? These thing never get static."

"We need to get back." Nadia said.

* * *

 _NERV HQ: Hanger_

Shinji and Nadia came out of the V-TOL to be greeted by Misato. "Thank God your here. We have a problem. The Angels have struck our communications."

"How?" They both asked.

"I don't know." Misato sighed. "But Ritsuko has a way to combat it, it's fortunate that you came when you did."

* * *

 _NERV HQ: Lab_

They entered the Lab to find Yui and Ritsuko working on some kind of chair. "Shinji, the Angel has infiltrated our communications as you might have been told." Ritsuko said. "But now we find out that it's all over the base."

"What does that mean?" Shinji asked.

"It means that anything and everything can be cut off." Yui said. "It could even release heat waves from the air cooling, basically burning us to death."

"What do we have to do." Shinji asked.

"We are working on this virtual chair that can connect you to the network." Ritsuko said.

"You can do that?" Nadia asked.

"Yes." Ritsuko said. "But we still have to finish preparations with this chair. We have another one though."

"So I'm guessing one of us will temporarily have to fight alone?" Nadia asked.

"Sadly, yes." Yui said.

"I'll go." Shinji said.

"Look at the balls on this one." Quetzalcoatl joked.

"Nothing can stop you can it?" Ritsuko said. "Good luck." Shinji entered the chair, the glass case desended and a type of mask came out from the top. He then put on the mask.

* * *

 _Council of the Angelic Order_

"Ireul has struck their communications." Zeruel said.

"Good, very good." Adam smiled. "It should at least slow them down for a bit, at least."

"Is there anything I can do?" Zeruel asked.

"Actually, yes." Adam laughed.

* * *

 _Shinji has to fight Ireul to kick him out of the network. But, there's some questions left unanswered._

 _What was everyone doing? What is the Angels planning now? Who is this Henry person?_


	3. Cyber Warfare

_Disclaimer: Secret of Blue Water and Evangelion are owned by Gainax._

* * *

 **Traitors of the Stars: Revelations**

 **Chapter 3: Cyber Warfare**

* * *

 _Council of the Angelic Order_

"I want you to attack the NERV HQ." Adam said.

"NERV HQ?" Zeruel asked. "Why there?"

"Because while two of the 'Warriors of Fate' are busy with Ireul, everyone else is looking for jewels." Adam gloated. "While Ireul is taking care of them digitally, you can take care of them physically."

"Okay, I like that idea. But what about the others?" Zeruel asked.

"They'll have visitors coming up." Adam smiled.

* * *

 _NERV Cyberspace_

Shinji awoke in Cyberspace. To his amazement, it looked like a forest. "Wow." He said bewildered.

"Shinji, are you there?" He heard Ritsuko's voice.

"Yes. I am." Shinji snapped out of it. "How am I hearing you?"

"Remember that mask you had to put on?" Ritsuko asked. "I installed a communications device in it that I can use while you are in Cyberspace."

"Sounds implausible, but I'm not going to question it." Shinji chuckled. "Anyway, something is strange about this Cyberspace."

"What do you mean?" Ritsuko asked.

Shinji sighed. "It looks less like what you would expect from inside a computer system and more like a forest in the middle of nowhere."

"Interesting." Ritsuko said. "You don't think that this might be the Angel's doing?"

"Possibly, but let's not jump to conclusions just yet." Shinji said. "I'm just here to kill the Angel, I'll consider fixing this a secondary objective."

"Understood." Ritsuko said. "Over and out."

Shinji followed the path that led into the forest. He traveled the whole forest he practically gave up, until he heard music in the distance. He followed the music to find a surprising and disturbing image. "HENRY!" Shinji attacked, but Henry disappeared in thin air.

"Whoa, easy buddy. I'm just here for emotional support." Henry assured.

"Any support would not be helpful." Shinji said. "You used me since the beginning."

"I wouldn't say using. But you are right, since the beginning I starting to help you because you are the only one who can end all of this." Henry said.

"What about the Lances?" Shinji demanded. "Where have you taken them?"

"They're safe. Don't worry, if it wasn't me then the Angels might have." Henry said.

"I don't have any idea how you got your hands on them, but NERV is the most technologically advanced military organization in the world." Shinji boasted. "If there was an Angel we would have spotted it before then."

The Cyberspace shook. "Shinji, are you there?" Ritsuko asked.

"Yes." Shinji answered. "What happened out there?"

"We are under attack, another Angel has appeared." Ritsuko said, scared.

"Get Nadia to handle it then." Shinji said.

"Not an option." Ritsuko said. "She's already in there with you."

"Great. We just have to hope the others come back?" Shinji asked.

"Afraid so." Ritsuko confirmed. "We'll do what we can here, but you have to defeat the Angel that's in there."

"Got it. Sending signal to Nadia." Shinji said "I'll be able to take care of this with help. Shinji out."

Shinji noticed Henry was gone. He didn't need to call out to him, he was already long gone. "Shinji!" Nadia said behind him. "What is it? You seen the Angel?"

"Henry." Shinji said in an angry whisper. "Henry's here."

"Henry?" Nadia asked. "Did he have the Lances?"

"No." Shinji said. "He said he's 'keeping them safe'."

"That doesn't matter right now." Nadia snapped. "We have to defeat this Angel, if we fail then everything would be for nothing." A door appeared. Shinji and Nadia stared silently at it. They slowly walked towards it, eventually entering the door.

* * *

 _NERV Cyberspace, ?_

The two Warriors found themselves in a dark room. "What in the world...?" Nadia said as they traversed the room.

"So the Warriors of Fate have come to kill me." The Angel said behind them. "Even if you could, your friends are in grave danger."

"What do you mean?" Shinji angrily questioned him.

The Angel chuckled. "My lord has sent other Angels against them. Rather you die here or you kill me, it makes little difference."

Nadia looked at Shinji worriedly. "Shinji..." Shinji looked angry and ready to explode. "Shinji, listen to me, he's playing with you. Don't give in."

The angel chuckled. "Like I said, it makes no difference." He readied his weapon, a sword with a serrated edge. "I am Iruel. I will show you the true meaning of fear."

He attacked, but the warriors jumped out of the way. Shinji slashed him, but it did nothing. "Damn it."

Nadia tried to stab it, but it was also deflected. "His armor's something else."

"You forgot you're in my world. You can try and defeat me, but in the end you will fail." Iruel said. "I am the ultimate fear!"

* * *

 _NERV HQ: Lab_

"Damn!" Ritsuko cursed. "Shinji and Nadia are in danger!"

"Tell them to run." Yui said.

"I'm trying, but that Angel is reinstating the override." Ritsuko said feeling defeated, she realized there is a trump card. "I have to plug in Caspar."

"What is that?" Misato asked.

"It's a failsafe my mother created when she worked in SEELE." Ritsuko said. "She made it in case enemies try to take over. Since most of this was originally SEELE tech, it should work here."

"Plug it in." Yui commanded.

* * *

 _NERV Cyberspace, ?_

Shinji and Nadia were fatigued. "We need to find a way out!" Nadia shouted.

A door appeared. "Shinji, Nadia, enter the door! NOW!" Ritsuko yelled out.

Shinji and Nadia entered the door. Iruel chuckled. "You can't kill me."

* * *

 _NERV Cyberspace_

"Shinji, Nadia, can you hear me?" Ritsuko asked.

"Yes." Shinji said, confused. "How can we hear your voice?"

"I have a microphone, usually acts as a gaming chat." Ritsuko said. "Never thought I had to use it. I plugged in a secret weapon just for you."

"Where is it?" Shinji asked.

"Right behind you." Shinji and Nadia looked behind them. It was power armor. "These are the Jet Alone Armor, they can also power up your weapons."

Shinji and Nadia were in awe.

On the horizon, Henry looked on, smiling. "Looks like they might stand a chance. Wouldn't you think so, Cain?"

A cloaked figure came from behind him. "Why don't we help them out anyway." he chuckled.

"My thoughts exactly." Henry smirked.

* * *

 _NERV Cyberspace, ?_

Shinji and Nadia entered the room. "Iruel!" Shinji shouted.

"Come out and face us!" Nadia also shouted.

"You came back to face me again?" Iruel said. "Have you no use of discretion being the better part of valor."

"If we fail, humanity fails." Nadia said, unsheathing her katana, which is now a giant sword. "We can't let that happen."

"New toys, huh?" Iruel laughed. "It matters little. Our leader always has contingency plans. Kill me, and you delay the inevitable."

"We also have backup plans." Shinji said, unsheathing his whip, now a metal rod with a chain whip. "This doesn't deserve one."

Iruel was furious. "You will wish you had." He rushed toward the Warriors only to miss both of them.

Nadia and Shinji slashed Iruel through his armor. "Damn doctor, you're holding out on us." Shinji said in surprise.

The Angel rose from the ground, bleeding and groaning in pain. "Looks like I have to do my best."

He lunged at Shinji trapping him in a water sphere. "SHINJI!" Nadia screamed running towards him.

"Useless!" Iruel said sicking some of his shadow clones. "You cannot stop me." Nadia slashed some of the clones and slashed Iruel's arm off, freeing Shinji.

Iruel screamed a blood curdiling scream. "Thank you." Shinji said.

"Don't mention it." Nadia said. They looked at Iruel, he was bleeding from the arm.

"Damn you!" Iruel said in pain. "You're just lowly heathens." Shinji whipped his face. Iruel only chuckled. "Kicking an enemy while they're down."

Shinji was about to whip him again, but Nadia stopped him. "As if you're any different. You just kill people indiscriminately who don't agree with you one hundred percent, when you should be bringing people in with love and compassion. You're doing this because you can't do that."

"You don't get it." Iruel said. "They have Lilith here somewhere. I will find her, even if it cause me my life."

The Spear of Longinus skewered Iruels head from the front, surprising both Shinji and Nadia. "Too bad you aren't even close."

"HENRY!" Shinji yelled. "What are you after? Who is Lilith? What the hell is going on?"

Henry walked with a cloaked figure. "Look at the gall on this one. Exactly as you remembered?" He said to the cloaked figure.

"Remembered?" Shinji said to himself.

"Look who I have." He said pulling the hood from him to reveal a familiar face. A face Shinji will never forget.

"Lorenz." Shinji said in disbelief.

Nadia looked at Shinji. "That's Lorenz?"

"I want to say 'it a pleasure to see you again.' But, we both know how this will end." Lorenz said.

"How are you still alive?" Shinji asked.

"I am Cain. I am barred from the afterlife." Lorenz said.

Nadia looked at Henry. "Tell me, who are you?"

Henry opened a portal and Lorenz entered it. Henry looked at both of them and smiled.

 _Songs that the Hyades shall sing,  
Where flap the tatters of the King  
Must die unheard in  
Dim Carcosa._

"IT IS I, HASTUR, THE KING IN YELLOW!"

* * *

 _Double Shocker. Not only is Keel Lorenz is back, but this Henry who as been showing up is a monster in human form._


End file.
